Experimenting
by BooBaLooPants
Summary: Thiefshipping, YGOTAS-verse! Bakura gets Marik to take his pants down. Smut shall happen.
1. Pleasure

"**Experimenting**"

'''''''''

''''''''

um I don't have an excuse for this...I blame Little Kuriboh for being too awesome. And so I inflict terrible fangirlish porn on you. **Abridged version Marik and Bakura.**

Bakura gets Marik to pull down his pants. Smut shall happen.

''''''

**Part 1: Pleasure**

'''''''

"Bakura, I'm booooored," Marik said, as he blew bits of popcorn in Bakura's face.

"Really? I hadn't noticed,"

"No, _seriously_ bored. Why should we have to wait for Pegasus and his eyeliner all the time?"

Bakura glanced at the clock; "to be fair we still have a little over ten minutes before the meeting officially starts,"

"Details, details," Marik waved his hand and let more popcorn fall down both of them. "That film was weird. I really didn't get the bunny suit guy. I mean, what was his _motive_?"

"I think it's one of those films you have to see again to fully understand,"

"I don't have time for that, there's plotting to be done! _Evil _plotting! Hey let's play Playstation!"

"What?" Bakura grumbled. Marik thrust the controller in his hand.

"C'mon, we have ten minutes, plus I need to record more of that play through stuff. Our audience demands it!"

The game loaded up accordingly.

"I don't know how to play this game," Bakura told him. "And it looks bloody stupid,"

"Yes," Marik nodded. "It's veeeery bloody. Very!"

Bakura rolled his eyes; "I hope Pegasus gets here on buggering time for once."

"Very!" Marik repeated. "Now look, you select your character here. I thought you might want to be the emo looking guy, but I dunno. Up to you."

"Right," Bakura looked at the screen with no interest at all.

Marik bounced up and down, as he tended to do when he got all excited about games and vampires apparently.

"You know, Bakura," he said. "I was thinking,"

"_Really_?" Bakura was surprised.

"Yes. Well, it's about Pegasus and his whole eyeliner thing...well, besides the eyeliner thing..."

"The point, Marik? Wait, do I press start here?"

Marik batted his hand away from the controller. "No, not like that! Yes...the point is, erm, do you think he's like you?"

"What are you talking about, Marik?" Bakura selected the emo guy.

"I _mean_, does he like to be...you know, gay too?"

Bakura smirked at the screen; "I believe he did had a wife at one point, Marik."

"Oh yeah,"

"But that doesn't mean anything, of course,"

"What? If he had a wife he can't be gay. Cos she's straight, and he's a guy," Marik said with lots of certainty.

"Hardly, Marik."

"You suspect Pegasus might be gay?_ Secretly_?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Bakura dead-panned.

"Well...the eyeliner was suspect...not that I have anything against that, I mean I like eyeliner as much as the next straight guy. It really brings out the purple in my eyes, don't you think so?" He leaned close to Bakura, to give him a good view. "See? See how pretty they are right now?"

"Yes, very pretty," Bakura said. "Anyway, the point is, just because a man has a wife doesn't mean he can't...experiment."

"Do you think that's what he did?"

"_Does_," Bakura corrected. "Isn't everyone a little curious?" he eyed Marik, his smile curving.

Marik noticed; "Well it's no wonder people would be curious about _me_. I mean, I'm the sexiest thing since me. And that's saying something."

"I suspect most people are curious about you too," Bakura agreed. "Sometimes, from the back, you do look extremely girly. Oh, and the front too. Most of the time. All of the time, actually."

"_What, no!_ I didn't mean it like that! I mean other guys might fancy me!"

"Oh yes," Bakura turned back to the computer game, "Other guys, I suppose,"

"Yes, other guys..._hey_! I'll have you know I am sexy! _Very_ sexy!"

"Alright, Marik. You are very sexy," Bakura agreed without the enthusiasm Marik thought he should have.

"Are you saying you don't think I'm sexy?" he was insulted. Then he looked Bakura up and down; "oh who cares? We both know I'm way out of your league anyway."

"Okay," Bakura nodded at the computer screen. "Now come on. How do we start this bloody game, anyway?"

"Look," Marik lifted his top up, flaunting it in Bakura's face. "Look at my chest! See how firm and muscular it is! And tanned!"

"Very tanned," Bakura conceded. "That is quite hard to deny."

"And what about my tush? You should know that's one tight sexy tush!" he wiggled his rear, demonstrating the point.

Bakura poked it; "well it's hard to know how tight it is through those trousers,"

"Do you think I'd lie about that?" Marik was too enraged about that to consider Bakura had just poked him there. "Do you want to see it?"

"Oh yes please," Bakura looked interested. "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all!" Marik pulled his pants down at once, not really noticing or actually caring that he brought his boxers down with them. He barely noticed the way Bakura's eyes widened either, or the way he smiled. "See! See how firm it is! Touch it, Bakura!"

Bakura did, gladly. "Mm. It's very firm. I stand corrected," he was looking at other more interesting parts of Marik though. It took Marik a few seconds to realise what.

"Hey-"

"Marik," Bakura interrupted, "would you mind if I touched you there, too?"

Marik opened his mouth to say no, but found Bakura touching him there anyway.

"_Bakura-_"

Oh...it was kinda...weird.

No-one else's hand had ever been there before. _Frig_...and it was gay. _Really_ gay!

"Bakura, I'm not-"

"It's just a little fun," Bakura told him. And he started stroking Marik.

"I...fun?" Marik thought he should move away, but it felt kinda good. "Okay, if it's fun, then. But I'm not gay, just so we're clear."

"Of course,"

Marik shifted on his knees, as Bakura's hands became more prominent against him. Marik noticed he had quite nice hands actually. And they seemed to know what they were doing.

"Uh," escaped Marik's mouth. He immediately pressed his lips back together. Betrayed by himself, no less.

Bakura grinned a bit; "so you _do_ like it?"

"No comment,"

"You hardly need to," Bakura observed Marik's face, his grin broadening.

"I'm just reminding you," Marik exhaled fast, for some reason his body was telling him to, "I'm not gay. Definitely not."

"Yes," Bakura stopped then, and Marik pouted.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, like a kid being pushed on a swing.

"I've got a better way,"

Marik watched Bakura with curious interest, as the Spirit lowered himself a bit more toward the ground. He held Marik's erection so that his face was quite level with it.

The sensation was warm and also shocking; as Marik's length slipped into Bakura's mouth. There was no warning, though he guessed that was a good thing. He couldn't imagine ever agreeing to this any other way.

"Frig..." he grabbed Bakura's head, intending to pull away, but again his body betrayed him. And as he lurched to move back he found himself arching forward again, and doing another one of those little moans with it. Curse his feeble-minded body!

Bakura's laugh was very muffled.

"Shut up," Marik scowled, even though he could feel sharp teeth scrape very lightly against him. He dared to look down, wondering if Bakura would do something nasty.

Bakura was watching him intently, and if he could Marik knew he'd be smirking, he could see it in his eyes.

But it was kind of strange too. Marik thought he could see colour on Bakura's cheeks, and the way he made those quick gasping noises was different...no, pretty hot actually.

Marik thrust into his mouth, feeling the back of Bakura's throat and seeing his eyes widen in some surprise. He held onto Bakura's hair tightly; although he'd already been holding on pretty hard for some reason, and kept thrusting. It felt good, and it was annoying how he couldn't help it.

"Friggin' _hell_..!" shivers of pleasure lanced through him, and he felt Bakura's hands holding onto his legs, as everything got faster and unreal.

He came hard, all in Bakura's mouth, which was a weird sensation too.

"Urgh," Bakura said, and pulled away. He blinked up at Marik, his sneering mouth all wet with Marik. "So...you did like it?" he sounded hoarse.

Marik's knees felt heavy, and he sank down, embarrassed.

"I guess so," he looked at Bakura. "Um. You got it all on you," he thought he should wipe Bakura's mouth, perhaps. Though he wasn't exactly sure about the etiquette of this sort of thing.

Bakura laughed as Marik wiped a hand over his face anyway.

"Don't worry," he said, noticing Marik's uncharacteristic blush. "No need to remind me how completely straight you definitely are."

"_I am_," Marik said with defiance. It snapped him all out of a moment of strange contemplation. "you're just good at that, aren't you? I bet you've had loads of practise," he added with distaste.

"What are you insinuating?" Bakura looked amused. "Do you think I'm that easy?"

"No," And actually Marik didn't really think that. He turned back to the computer game, picking up the controller. "C'mon, let's play."

"Well I am easy," Bakura said loftily. "With the right person, of course."

Marik stared at him out the corner of his eye. "You picked the emo vampire. I knew you would."

"Marik?" Bakura said.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to get your pants back on. I believe the rest of the council will be here at any moment."

''''''''

''''''''

A/N: did you get the bunny film reference, hmm? part 2, maybe? If so there shall be much more smut. Moooore I say! Merry Christmas, Zorc bless us, every one.


	2. And Pain

thanks for the lovely reviews you guys...and now another chapter in the terribly written and badly fangirlish fanfic saga.

...

summary:

Marik liked that. Now he wants more!...

This features: awkward unsexy sex. The best kind imo. OOC moments. You have been warned.

...

...

**Part 2: And Pain**

"_I always knew you wanted me inside you, Bakura."_

_..._

_..._

"When you say 'experimenting', is that what you meant, Bakura?" Marik asked, as he pulled the dvd out of the player. "I still don't get it."

"The rabbit was all in his head, Marik..."

"No, not that... I mean, I don't get that either...but I mean about _experimenting. _Like with Pegasus," Marik hesitated. "And that thing that happened before."

"Thing?" Bakura raised a brow.

"You know what I mean, don't make me say it."

"Oh, you mean that thing when I had your thing in my mouth?"

"Yes, that _thing_!" Marik glared. "Now shut up before I kill you!"

Bakura stretched on the couch. "But you asked the question,"

"Oh yeah," Marik considered. "Well, is that was it was? When you had my thing in your... mouth region. Was it an experiment? Were we experimenting then?"

"I wasn't,"

"Yes, but you're already_ gay_,"

"Your point?"

"I was experimenting, wasn't I?" Marik realised with a worried face. "Don't tell me, I think I can accept it."

"Fine, I won't tell you," Bakura grinned at him.

Marik sat on the couch, folding his arms and feeling indignant for some reason. "And I liked it, didn't I?"

Bakura shrugged; "it looked that way from my vantage point,"

Marik looked at him; "you're not very helpful about these sexual crisis type things, you know that? In fact I'd go so far as to say you're really insensitive and pretty lame about them."

"I'm sorry," Bakura didn't look it.

Marik pouted. "No you're not."

"I'm not your sex therapist, Marik."

"Yes I know that, but...urghh..." Marik pulled at his hair.

"Sexual _crisis_?" Bakura asked. "Is that what it is now?" he rolled his eyes. "Marik, not everything has to be so complicated, you know."

"I'm not complicated!...I mean, I'm not confused! And it's not complicated! I know I'm straight, I'm just...just...kinda curious,"

"Well then, what's the problem?"

Marik observed Bakura from a small distance.

It was strange. Usually when he looked at Bakura he could acknowledge he was pretty. Yes, _very_ pretty. And evil. But not much else.

But now he'd had Bakura on his knees and he'd seen what Bakura looked like when he did..._that_...and remembering all that, suddenly he looked a lot more, um...interesting.

Like the way his neck was. It was just a neck, obviously. But it was there, and things that were there could be kissed.

Marik was disturbed by the ideas in his head.

"I think I need to see a doctor," he announced.

"I've always suspected that,"

"No, really. I think I'm losing my mind."

Bakura laughed enthusiastically. "Didn't you already lose some of it? Melvin, I believe..."

"_Shut up_," Marik snapped, but without meaning. He budged a bit closer to Bakura. "Anyway, I was thinking."

"_Again_?"

"Yes. What about kissing?"

"What about it?"

"You know. Kissing is pretty normal isn't it? I've seen people kiss in movies and stuff. Oh, you know, like that one time, in that chick-flick we went to see-"

"Yes, kissing is normal," Bakura confirmed.

"Let's do that then,"

"You...what?" Bakura looked at Marik as though he really had lost his mind. "Marik, are you-"

"It's _experimenting_,"

Marik shut Bakura up, quite successfully, by jumping on him.

He wasn't exactly sure how to do it. Yeah sure, he'd seen those chick-flick type screen kisses, but real life wasn't that.

Well, no point being terrified now. It was happening.

He felt Bakura's lips on his own; they were soft and a bit dry, not unlike what Marik had imagined. Not that he imagined Bakura's lips too often at all of course.

Anyway he thought he'd better do something else. Bakura didn't seem like he was doing _anything_, and Marik was pretty sure kissing should be a two way sort of deal.

_Frig._ That couldn't be a good sign.

Marik opened his eyes, and Bakura's brown ones were wide and still looking at him as though he was crazy. Perhaps it was a bad idea. Yeah, definitely bad.

He started to move back, but felt Bakura's hand on his wrist, keeping him still.

"No," Bakura said. "Let's kiss," he said it like an order, and Marik was compelled to carry on.

He pressed lips back into Bakura's, and this time they were parted and Marik's tongue was curling into Bakura's, like it was all natural. There were hands wandering up his arms, kind of lightly, but suggestive too.

"Mm," he murmured, his body moved, also in that natural sort of way. And then he found himself on top of Bakura, all compromised on the couch.

Bakura was flashing a smile at him; "that's a kiss," he said, sounding short of breath.

"I know what a kiss is," Marik tried to act annoyed, but current positions were stopping him from thinking too much. That was kind of annoying too.

He felt hot in his pants, and without turning his eyes away from Bakura, he undid them.

"Well," Bakura said, looking down with some delight. His tongue flashed over his lips.

"I can't help it," Marik frowned at him.

Bakura grinned broadly. "I'm very flattered,"

Marik wanted to say something like an insult, but hell, _doing_ things was more fun. He leaned back down and kissed Bakura again. Harder. This sort of attack was better than stupid words.

He could get used to this! Not kissing Bakura, just kissing. This was his first time anyway. There would be many more kisses to come. Yes, lots of _lady_ kisses.

He felt Bakura's voice in his mouth; something like a moan, then Bakura's hands were scrabbling at his own pants in a rushed sort of way. That was funny, for some reason. Marik wasn't used to Bakura being like that. But then he wasn't used to seeing Bakura rushing to take his pants down either.

He felt something hard against his stomach, and he looked down to see what it was.

"The frig...?"

"What?" Bakura was amused. "Were you expecting to find something else down there?"

"No, but-"

"I'm just returning the favour, from last time," the thief moved, rubbing himself up and down Marik's stomach, his face starting to colour. "Isn't it fair...I get a little 'action' too?"

"I don't think..." Marik tried to find an irritated train of thought, but all the rubbing and Bakura's expression was making it hard to remember what he was supposed to be irritated about.

Speaking of_ hard_...

Okay, definitely not just kissing anymore.

How the frig had this happened? And why was Marik all hot and bothered when he heard Bakura breathing like that?

He sat up. "This is getting kinda weird now,"

"Is it?" Bakura asked. "You mean it wasn't before you pulled your pants down?"

"Yours are down too!"

"Yes," Bakura looked ridiculously pleased with the fact. "So they are,"

Marik looked at Bakura, grudgingly. He didn't usually see him with a hard on. That took some getting used to. But at the same time it was pretty easy to get used to.

Bakura was still nice to look at, perhaps nicer with his flushed face and lips all wet like that. Frig, it wasn't making his crazy thoughts go away either. Maybe Melvin was still about. Yeah, that'd make sense...

"Okay," he took a breath; "so what do we do now? Am I supposed to rock your world, or something?"

Bakura grinned in a surprised way; "if that's how you want to do it,"

Marik shrugged. All he knew was that he was hard and Bakura was tempting. Stupid furby faced brit.

"It's easy," Bakura said, not deterred. Then he kicked his pants all the way off.

His legs were so white, Marik would've commented about that at any other time. Right now he was too distracted by other things.

"_Easy?_" he ventured.

Bakura spread his legs out. "Yes, I'll show you," he tugged Marik toward him, but not too far.

As Marik brushed against the thief he started to gather what he was saying.

"Bakura...do you want me to ..._do you_?"

Bakura rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "What else?"

Marik thought about his argument. This wasn't kissing. This was doing. Doing holes he wasn't supposed to do. Holes with poop in them.

And anyway he _wasn't gay._

"Is it going to hurt?" he asked, forgetting that argument for some reason.

"A bit, maybe," Bakura nodded. "But not for long,"

Marik wasn't encouraged by that. He couldn't say he really trusted Bakura. There was that whole deal with him being an evil sadistic five thousand year old spirit, after all.

"Alright," he said anyway, then eyed Bakura's open legs like they might be an alien being. "So what do I...I put my thing in here, right? And it only hurts a little? You promise?"

Bakura nodded.

Marik sighed unevenly. He looked at the entrance. It seemed kind of tight and not big enough at all.

"Are you sure it's supposed to work that way? It's just that I've seen horror movies...pretty gruesome horror movies too. Not so bad as some of the ones you've shown me, but-"

"Marik, I thought your yaoi collection would have had you better educated about this sort of thing..."

"Oh_ please_. Like that stuffs ever accurate. All pretty boys with their pretty crying uke faces, and big hard semes with their big, hot-" Marik stopped rambling, seeing Bakura's amused face.

"Cocks?" the spirit suggested.

"_Shut up_, Bakura!"

"But you like looking at it, don't you?"

"Don't you remember when I said _shut up_?"

Bakura levelled himself on his elbows on the couch; "You know, we don't have to do this, Marik. Do you really want to?"

Marik thought it was horribly inconvenient that Bakura should choose this moment to be so frigging considerate. Like he'd ever been that way before. But that was the freaky thing; Bakura was looking at him kind of seriously, almost like he was concerned and did actually _care _about something.

It really did freak Marik out. And made him feel a bit special too.

And Bakura had never forced him to do anything, it had just kinda..._happened_.

And Marik liked looking at that yaoi stuff.

"I want to," he moved closer to Bakura, eyeing the thief with determination. "C'mon, Kitty. Let's do it!"

"Wonderful," Bakura said eagerly.

Marik hesitated. "So I..."

"You can put your fingers in first," Bakura suggested. "If you want to,"

Marik looked between his hand and Bakura's rear. There was nothing particularly pleasant about the idea, but there was an impatient want on Bakura's face that made Marik want to do it.

Very slowly he inserted a finger; and felt muscle tense around it, along with a sigh which came from Bakura. Marik glanced up at him carefully.

"Like this?"

"Yes," Bakura sounded quieter, and his body moved to meet two more of Marik's fingers, twisting into them. "That's good," he said.

Marik twisted the fingers around some more, liking the way Bakura's face moved. It was interesting, he'd never seen him look like that before. It kind of cancelled out how gross it all was.

"Okay," Bakura held Marik's wrist, and his voice was strained. "You can do it properly now."

Marik nodded and pulled out. He moved onto his knees and stared at Bakura's waiting rear, then his own erection, like it was some weird fleshy key that he didn't know how to use...and Bakura was the door...yeah, it wasn't so hard when he thought of it like that. Kind of unromantic, but oh well.

"Okay. I'm opening your door, Bakura!" he declared loudly.

Bakura gave him an odd look.

Marik ignored it and shifted forward, finding a grip on Bakura's legs as he did, and then he pushed into him. It was difficult and felt pretty uncomfortable.

"Argh," he winced, but heard Bakura's groan, which was much louder. "Are you okay?" Marik asked, and started to pull out.

"Yes..." Bakura held him still, a hand hard on his arm. "Keep going, Marik,"

Marik wavered, then thrust the rest of the way into Bakura. _Frig_, it really was uncomfortable, and really too tight. But really hot too...

"Ahhh..." Bakura cried out, his whole body arching up.

Marik gripped Bakura's hips. "Does it hurt? Bakura-"

"No," Bakura said, even though he was flinching, and holding onto the couch edges rather too tightly, "Just...slide out a little..."

Marik nodded, and the relief that met him as he did so was nice. He felt Bakura's body slacken a bit too.

"Okay, now back in," Bakura said.

"What? But that was painful! And...um, I don't actually want to hurt you."

"You won't," Bakura grinned at him. "Though your concern is touching, Marik."

Marik snorted, but still he was careful as he thrust back into the fluffy thief. Bakura seemed to appreciate it, making a sound that resembled pleasure this time.

Marik was starting to feel it too. The movement, inside of Bakura, was pretty good actually. Once all the friction had cooled a bit, and also Bakura's face was nice to look at.

He moved a bit quicker, only because it seemed like he should, and his hips seemed to have a life of their own anyway, driving into Bakura and wanting to hear him make those sounds...

Bakura moaned, and looked at him in a blissful way; "see, you're a natural..."

Marik realised he was; and his insides were wobbling with an anticipation he was starting to become familiar with. Yes, this was the good feeling, rising up again...

_Not_ gay though. Definitely not.

"Aaah..." Bakura groaned with the movements, which were becoming fast, since that seemed to be what Marik's body wanted to do. "Marik..." Bakura reached out, catching Marik's top. "Come here,"

Marik leaned down, penetrating deeper inside of Bakura, making him moan even more. Marik could feel his chest shuddering beneath him, and could see dark eyes flashing senseless, so close to his own.

"Now what?" Marik was shaking too, though he didn't know why. Bakura was looking at him in a way that made him feel a bit dizzy.

"The best bit," Bakura wound his arms around Marik, and pulled him into a messy kiss.

It was so hot, and Marik felt Bakura's length rubbing on his stomach, hard and relentless, and his legs hooking all around Marik's back, as though to get a grip. His breath hitched in Marik's mouth, and Marik pushed into him once more.

At the same moment his whole body started to shiver, and he jerked back. But Bakura's legs were like an anchor, holding him in place and keeping him there as he came.

"Frig..."

Hot breath reached the edge of Marik's ear, and then the rough movement of the demon all wrapped around him seemed to tremble, his fingers sharp on Marik's back for just a few moments. It didn't really hurt, and anyway Marik was far too interested in Bakura's face, all flushed and bizarre in it's total bliss.

Yeah, it was definitely the best bit.

Bakura opened his eyes, and looked at Marik with a crafty face. "Did you enjoy that?" he sounded completely breathless.

Marik nodded; "yeah," he stared at him some more, not really sure how he felt. Well, he kind of did, but it was like his brain didn't really want to process it enough to understand.

Uncertainly, he put a hand on Bakura's chest. Bakura stared at it.

"What're you doing?" the thief asked.

"I don't know...isn't this what happens? After sex?"

Bakura pulled a face; "you want to _cuddle_?"

"I don't know," Marik shrugged, too spent to feel very self-conscious about the idea. "I just thought...I kinda want to."

"Fine," Bakura didn't seem too put out; and he closed his eyes.

Marik rested his head sort of close to Bakura's shoulder...well, on it, really. That's what they did in the movies.

"Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"This is just...experimenting, right? No funny stuff."

Bakura took his time to answer. When he did it was with an odd sigh.

"Yes, Marik. Whatever you want."

Marik thought he should be satisfied with that. In the end, as he closed his eyes, he was just even more confused.

''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''

A/N: yeah i like uke Bakura (!), no i don't need no lube, and plot, what plot! if you wanna flame by all means do...but remember; this is a sex scene of a parody of an anime about children's card games. Just think about that...yeah.

ps: it was indeed a Donny Darko reference...cookies to all who got it!


End file.
